


Locked Apart

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's thoughts on the Master and how they have been locked away from each other. Spoilers for Doctor Who Specials End of Time Part One and Part Two other general spoilers for both new and old!Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who

It was them all along, they were behind it, driving him slowly insane since he was eight years old, all for their own purposes. They had ruined both their lives, and countless civilisations over the years, all with their need to survive the Time War and bring Gallifrey to the fore. They had spent most of their lives and many of their regenerations fighting each other because of them, when neither of them really wanted to fight the other. Their was always that underlying tension between them, that was often released in violent battles between them, but he knew that he would not have taken that course if the council weren't pulling strings from the future or the past, depending on their personal timeline relative to the time war.

But they've stopped now, it's over, the two of them stopped it, or rather he stopped it, in a self-sacrificing manner that he had never expected of him, but then again he'd always known that the other man had the capacity to be great. But this was not how things should have happened, he sacrificed himself for him, but without him things seemed pointless in a way. Although he had never really liked the outcome of their battles, they always went their separate ways or people died, he looked forward to them in a way, just so that he could see the other.

Now he would never see him again, he was gone, stuck on the wrong side of a Time Lock. He would have gone as well, he'd rather be stuck in the time war with him, than leave him to face the deranged council himself. The other man had no idea how far the council had really fallen after the fall of Arcadia, and he was being left to their mercy alone. It hadn't been long but as he saw the Ood once more, having settled his affairs in order he couldn't help but worry for the other. No matter what others thought of their relationship they had been the antitheses to each other for centuries, and were more than mere enemies, he knew that as much as he would miss this body, that it was nothing compared to how much he would miss the other's body, no matter which incarnation, he'd miss him and what could have been.


End file.
